Cintilante
by Misako Ishida
Summary: {TRADUÇÃO} Fic futurista...
1. Estrela Saeko

Konninchiwa minna! Mais uma tradução... Mais um projeto... Dessa vez se trata de uma história num universo alternativo e bem futurista. Este fic se baseia nos filhos dos escolhidos. Espero que gostem dessa incrível história da CieloCriss...

Boa leitura e desfrutem...

* * *

><p><strong>Cintilante<strong>

**Capítulo 01 – Estrela Saeko**

_**By CieloCriss**_

Murchou por completo quando estava na frente do apartamento de seus pais. Leu o sobrenome Ishida na plaquinha da entrada e suspirou resignado, como se não valesse a pena entrar.

Com seus olhos meditava se era conveniente cruzar a porta da casa onde havia sido criado para passar o Natal, mas no final das contas acabou entrando, porque precisava de consolo.

Tinha os olhos irritados. Qualquer um que o visse na rua provavelmente notaria que esteve chorando como um bebê.

Definitivamente, o jovem preferia que lhe vissem chorar em casa. Queria sentir o cálido abraço de sua mãe. Queria notar a expressão singular de seu pai ao lhe oferecer um sorriso de apoio... Não importava quantos anos se passassem, esse jovem não trocaria esses consolos por nada no mundo.

Por isso pegou a chave e abriu a porta.

Dentro da casa sentia-se o cheiro de biscoitos. Sua mãe tinha o costume de assá-los desde que tinha 14 anos. Quando chegava essa época, seu pai gostava de contar que em 24 de dezembro de 2002, sua mãe o havia conquistado com esses biscoitos que tinham o gosto e o cheiro como o amor.

O amor.

O garoto acomodou a roupa. Tinha 23 anos, mas em algumas ocasiões chegavam a pedir sua identidade quando ia a algum bar e até mesmo seus pais lhe confundiam com uma criança de seis anos.

Era de estatura média, magro e seus olhos azuis eram sinceros, com a intensidade de um sol.

"Uma ceia de Natal em família sempre anima o coração" foi o que pode dizer para si mesmo, mordendo um pouco os lábios.

Escutou que sua mãe gritava seu nome. A viu mais linda do que nunca, apesar das pequenas rugas.

- Kotty, meu filho! – exclamou Sora Ishida, abraçando seu filho com força. – Você veio!

- Natal sem você é inconcebível, mamãe. – confessou o garoto com a voz ligeiramente quebrada.

Quis começar a chorar e contar suas magoas, mas o garoto se conteve quando viu que seu pai aparecia no corredor com as gêmeas nos braços.

- Natsumi! Akiko! – chamou Kotaro, bobo ao ver suas sobrinhas nos braços de seu pai, Yamato Ishida.

- Filho, pegue-as. Estão me deixando ser ar. – pediu o ex-astronauta com suas netas puxando sua gravata.

Kotaro se esqueceu brevemente de suas lagrimas contidas, beijou sua mãe na testa e correu até onde seu pai segurava as filhas de sua irmã mais velha, as gêmeas de um ano que deixavam todos loucos naquela casa.

Sem cumprimentar Yamato, pegou Aki, uma doce ruivinha que era muito mais dócil que Natsumi, a irmã idêntica, mas de cabelo castanho e três minutos mais velha.

- Que fofura! – gracejou encantado.

Sua irmã e o marido viviam longe e não podia ver suas sobrinhas com frequência. Por isso enlouquecia cada vez que tinha a oportunidade de tê-las por perto.

- São lindas e se parecem com Sora. – concordou Yamato, tentando tirar as mãozinhas de Natsumi de seu amado cabelo. – Mas os genes Yagami não lhes fazem bem.

A mãozinha de Natsumi estava tão entrelaçada aos cabelos dourados de seu avô que Kotaro teve que soltar os dedinhos dela e libertar seu pai da neta, que sorriu com graça, piscando seus enormes olhinhos iguais aos de sua avó materna.

- Bebê, não arranque o cabelo do vovô. Ele ficará insuportável! – pediu Sora, falando com Natsumi que de imediato se acomodou nos braços da mãe de sua mamãe.

- Natsu-chan é idêntica à mamãe. – disse Kotaro balançando Akiko.

Yamato bufou com indignação pelo comentário de sua esposa.

Ele? Insuportável? O que Sora achava? Que não podia assimilar a chegada iminente da velhice?

Isso que Kotaro imaginou que seu pai pensava ao vê-lo.

- E não vai me cumprimentar, filho desnaturado? – repreendeu ao garoto.

- Desculpa, papai. É que as bebês são mais interessantes que você. – disse com sinceridade, lhe dando um abraço em seu pai com Aki-chan no meio.

- Não te culpo. – agora acomodava a gravata. Passou o braço pelo ombro de seu filho e sorriu. – Essas meninas iluminaram essa casa.

- Fico feliz... E May?

- Foi na casa dos Yagami para buscá-los para a ceia. Irão trazer uma torta, mas ninguém vai querer comê-la porque os biscoitos de sua mãe são muito melhores.

- Porque são biscoitos de amor. – sussurrou Kotaro.

Yamato ia replicar, mas seu filho havia afirmado uma oração. Não havia utilizado sido irônico, nem feito uma brincadeira. Apenas havia dado uma opinião cheia de melancolia.

- Não são biscoitos de amor. São de farinha e chocolate. Inclusive me atrevo a dizer que o ingrediente secreto é soda. – uma voz fria, mas encantadora interrompeu a conversa.

Kotaro focou Takumi Ishida, seu irmão mais novo.

'Tk' como o haviam apelidado em homenagem ao seu tio Takeru. Havia crescido um pouco. Kotaro notou com decepção que estava quase do seu tamanho com apenas 17 anos. Estava mais loiro e bonito que nunca. Seus olhos de prata pareciam uma espada afiada de samurai.

As mãos de seu irmãozinho eram longas e finas pelo pianista que era.

- São biscoitos de amor porque se entregam junto com esse sentimento. – desafiou Kotaro seu a seu irmão.

Na verdade, quis lhe abraçar. Lhe dizer como estava bonito. Como ficava bem mais alto e com a voz madura, mas não pode. A tentação de discutir sempre era mais poderosa entre esses dois irmãos.

- Você está equivocado. – disse com paciência o irmão mais novo. – Biscoito é um alimento. Os sentimentos das pessoas que os preparou é outro departamento. Chamar de biscoitos de amor, portanto, é incorreto.

- Esse não é o ponto, Tk! – se irritou Kotaro Ishida, fazendo com que os olhinhos cor de chocolate de Aki se exaltassem.

Yamato suspirou ao ouvir seus herdeiros. Estavam presos a esses pleitos cada vez que se viam.

- Algum dia vocês terminarão de crescer? – renegou. – Estão assustando minha bebê. Vem com o vovô, Aki-chan.

A bebê se agarrou ao seu avô e, quase imediatamente, seguiu os passos de sua irmã – que estava no colo de Sora – segurou o cabelo de Yamato.

- Yellow. – foi o que disse em seu escasso um ano de idade, o que provocou que Sora sorrisse e que os irmãos relaxassem um pouco. Era sorte que a menina distinguisse as cores assim tão pequena e até falasse em inglês.

- Por favor, meninos. Não briguem. – pediu a mãe. Ela e Yamato se retiraram.

Takumi e Kotaro apertaram as mãos um do outro em sinal de paz e se separaram. Tk foi direto ao piano que estava na sala. Korato vagou por sua antiga casa até que chegou ao seu quarto e deu uma olhada.

Pouco restava de seu antigo quarto com papel de parede do sistema solar e edredons da NASA. Agora, seu quarto estava cheio de livros e partituras, teclados, livros e lixo de seu irmão mais novo, o único que ainda vivia na casa com seus pais.

Três anos atrás, Mayumi, a filha mais velha do casal Ishida, havia casado com Taiki Yagami. Havia sido um casamento abrupto, quase secreto e misterioso que todo mundo esperava, menos Yamato.

Kotaro era fascinado por seu cunhado e estava definitivamente apaixonado com suas sobrinhas, mas desde a partida de May, as coisas não haviam sido as mesmas no lar dos Ishida.

Kotaro teve que sair de casa para estudar na universidade e começar a trabalhar no voluntariado do hospital.

No inicio, havia tentando viver com Takumi e seu pais, mas o tempo do transporte entre o voluntariado e a universidade o deixava louco. Por isso, acabou se mudando para um apartamento que ficava perto do hospital em que trabalhava quatro vezes por semana.

Fazia o que fosse para ajudar nesse hospital, onde ficavam enfermos de baixos recursos, abandonas e desabrigados.

Lia histórias para crianças, recebia recém-nascidos quando faltavam funcionários, dava primeiros socorros em casos de urgências e, se tivesse tempo, aceitava as palavras de amor que lhe ofereciam as jovenzinhas moribundas.

Em seu desejo de cumprir aos desejos das garotas com enfermidades terminais, Kotaro fazia qualquer coisa e isso o deixava desgastado.

Após dar uma olhada em seus lugares especiais, foi até o cercadinho onde sua mãe havia colocado as gêmeas e se ofereceu para ajudar com o jantar.

- Kotty, quero que se sente e descanse. – disse Sora, pegando no rosto de seu filho do meio com preocupação. – Você acha que me sinto bem quando você desaparece por meses e chega para festejar o natal com essas olheiras? Você tem apenas 23 anos.

- Na minha idade papai já era astronauta. Trabalhar num hospital de doentes terminais não é nada comparado a ir para o espaço. – considerou Kotaro. – E vou bem nas aulas. Chegou meu boletim com as notas, não é mesmo?

Sora suspirou.

- Sim, Kotty. Mas me preocupa sua saúde e seu sorriso.

- Vou te ajudar a colocar a mesa. – e como recompensa pela preocupação de sua mãe, ele sorriu com seu enorme potencial para felicidade, mostrando os dentes brancos e reluzentes. – Depois de tudo é seu aniversario. Num dia como esse, anos atrás, você se tornou a namorada do meu pai.

Enquanto colocava os talheres na mesa, Kotaro começou a se comover com a música que saía das mãos de seu irmão. No fundo, as melodias de Takumi transpassavam qualquer corpo e chegavam à alma. Se seu irmãozinho aceitasse ir ao hospital tocar para os doentes, por acaso sentiriam o amor?

- A isso eu chamaria música de amor. – disse divertido, encantado de ter aparecido em sua casa no Natal. Reprovava-se interiormente por ter duvidado de abrir a porta.

Ali, entre o olhar frio de seu irmão, a ausência de sua irmã e a sombra de seus pais, estava seu verdadeiro lar.

A porta voltou a se abrir quando Kotaro havia terminado seu trabalho. Viu com gosto que sua irmã favorita entrava em casa 'cool' como sempre, mas com 27 anos e duas filhas.

Estava discutindo com seu marido, os dois se vestiam como dois adolescentes que não haviam crescido. Ele tinha o piercing de sempre, ela tinha a tatuagem com o símbolo da amizade no pulso.

- May... – disse com emoção Kotaro e sua irmã sorriu com cumplicidade.

- É bom que Kotty tenha decidido vir para ver sua velha irmã. – ironizou, enquanto feito uma criança, o filho ruivo de Sora se jogava nos braços de sua consanguínea e a abraçava com força.

- Não me chame de Kotty. Não vê que já estou quase licenciado em administração e 'enfermagem' ao mesmo tempo?

- Certo, o bebezinho está crescendo. – ironizou a loira, separando-se do ruivo. – Mas é sério, Kotty. Não sei se é bom que você estude duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Vai te matar.

- Nah. Você está numa situação mais difícil, onee-san. Vive no campo e cuida das pequenas e do seu outro filho Taiki. – com um olhar encantador e o mais frívolo possível, Kotaro tentou zombar de seu cunhado, mas Taiki apenas passou por ele, o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça e foi imediatamente até onde suas filhas estavam.

Taichi Yagami e sua esposa Akane chegaram atrás do jovem casal, ao seu lado, sua filha mais nova, chamada Hikaru, que carregava atrapalhadamente um bolo de mau aspecto.

- Kotty, você não cresceu nada. – zombou Taichi, o melhor amigo de seus pais.

Kotaro suspirou.

- Tio Tai, não me chame assim.

Mas Taichi também o ignorou, foi até suas netas e começou a brigar com Yamato pelo amor das meninas.

- Eu ganhei, eu vou ficar com elas, idiota. – ouvia-se a voz de Ishida.

- Você ficou com elas a tarde toda, baka. Agora é minha vez! – exigiu o avô moreno, enquanto Natsumi e Akiko tinham sua atenção em seu adorado pai Taiki.

- Não podem dividi-las? São duas nenéns. – propôs Taiki.

- Filho, não se meta. Isso é entre seu sogro e eu. – reclamou Taichi.

- Sim, moleque. É melhor sair daqui. – apoiou Yama.

Mayumi e Taiki encolheram os ombros despreocupados, pegaram suas filhas e as levaram para a mesa, para colocá-las nas cadeirinhas de bebê.

- Como você está, Akane-san? – perguntou Kotaro, ignorando a absurda conversa entre seu pai e Yagami.

A esposa de Taichi sorriu. Apesar da diferença de idade eram bons amigos desde que Kotty era pequeno.

- Ainda não me acostumei com a felicidade. – confessou a senhora. – Mesmo com quase 20 anos dela.

- Eu acho que quando nos acostumamos a ela, a felicidade vira fumaça. – apontou Kotaro, mas sua frase foi interrompida quando um gritinho apavorado os fez olhar para frente.

Hikaru Yagami, que usava pela primeira vez em sua vida sapatos de salto alto, tropeçou com o bolo e esteve a ponto de cair, mas Takumi conseguiu resgatar o bolo e segurar a menina ao mesmo tempo.

- Tonta. Será que tenho que repetir que não pode usar salto alto sem antes praticar? Além do mais, não pode entrar na minha casa com esses sapatos, vai arranhar todo o piso. – resmungou como de costume.

O hábito era que Hikaru debatesse de volta, mas Kotaro notou com assombro que a menina ficou vermelha, esfregava a ponta da saia e abaixava o lindo olhar castanho com o qual havia nascido.

- Eu tentei. – se desculpou.

- Deve pedir a ajuda dos demais quando não puder carregar bolos e andar de salto ao mesmo tempo. – o tom de voz de TK sempre era frio, mas Kotty sabia quanto seu irmãozinho adorava a filha do casal Yagami... De alguma maneira, estavam predestinados a se apaixonar.

Era como os primeiros e eternos amores dos filmes. Era algo puro. Sacudiu a cabeça e lembrou-se da dor de seu coração. Respirou fundo para armar-se de coragem.

Takumi levou o bolo até a cozinha.

- Você que o fez, Karu-chan? – perguntou à Hikaru.

- Sim, TK.

- Não o terá feito de lama quando era pequena, né? – continuou Takumi com indignação. – Porque demorei meses para recuperar a funcionalidade do meu estomago.

- TK, não faça essas brincadeiras pesadas com sua amiga. – chamou a atenção ao Benjamin da família.

- Quando tem uma melhor amiga, há coisas que não são brincadeiras, ainda que sejam de certa forma. – foi à resposta de Takumi.

Às vezes, seu irmão soltava frases desconexas e sem lógica. Filosofava sobre coisas absurdas que ninguém compreendia, nem sequer sua sombra.

Mas para Hikaru isso bastou para sorrir de orelha a orelha. Dirigiu-lhe a Kotaro um riso doce, parecida com a Hikaru Yagami, o que o fez confirmar ao Ishida do meio que seu irmãozinho e sua melhor amiga se gostavam.

"O amor é tão bonito", dizia sempre que encontrava casais apaixonados. Seu primo Seiyuro lhe dizia que se ele se esmerasse poderia ser um excelente cupido, mas um péssimo enamorado.

"Você se pressiona demais, primo. Exige amar toda garota que se declara para você.", lhe dizia frequentemente o filho de seu tio Takeru. "É verdade que tive muitas namoradas antes, mas não dava meu coração para a primeira que aparecia. Eu tenho a impressão de que você permite que qualquer garota te pisoteie".

Sacudiu a cabeça quando escutou que sua mãe os chamava para jantar.

Haviam encomendado comida do restaurante de Daisuke, como sempre. Desde princípios de novembro pediam o jantar porque os pratos elaborados de Sora não eram tão competentes como seus biscoitos. Yamato, por sua parte, se recusava a cozinhar desde que havia se aposentado da gravadora e da NASA.

O casal Yagami sentou com as mãos unidas. Taichi estava encantado e parecia que já havia esquecido sua discussão com Yamato pelo amor de suas netas. Por segundos, o homem grita apelidos carinhosos e engraçados para as gêmeas e qualquer frase que despertasse a ira de Yamato, quem preferia se referir a suas netas como preciosidades, doçuras e lindezeas.

- Chega! – terminou dizendo Sora, quem se sentou ao lado de seu marido. – Akane, por acaso nem Soji e Hidemi puderam vir com suas famílias?

A senhora Yagami se desculpou pela ausência de seus outros dois filhos.

- Lamento, Sora. Hide e Seiyuro-san não podem vir porque as crianças estão com sarampo. Soji está viajando e não poderá chegar a tempo. – informou a senhora.

- Sarampo no Natal, meus pobres netinhos loucos! – lamentou Taichi, ao mesmo tempo gargalhando. – Seiji está com o nariz tão vermelho que parece com a rena Rodolfo. Seichirou não pode nem andar direito e Seiya está com a febre altíssima.

- Apenas um avô insensível ri dos infortúnios de seus netos. – se indignou Yamato, olhando com ódio para Taichi.

- Concordo plenamente. – apoiou Sora, seguindo a brincadeira.

- Por deus! Mas se é melhor que tenham sarampo quando são pequenos. Não é verdade Kotty? – exigiu uma resposta.

Kotaro levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Na verdade não sei. Porque apenas sou voluntario num hospital e apenas tive algumas disciplinas de trabalho social. Mas te imploro que me chame de Kotaro e não de Kotty, tio Tai, porque já sou um homem. – se queixou.

- Esse menino não muda. – zombou Taichi.

- Eu opino diferente. – disse Mayumi Ishida, quem a intervalos dava de comer para suas filhas.

A maternidade lhe caia perfeitamente. Às vezes Yamato, Sora e atém mesmo Kotaro se assustavam como Mayumi podia ser liberal com as meninas, mas era um fato que os únicos que estragavam as gêmeas eram os avôs Taichi e Yamato em sua loucura por conquistá-las.

- Se refere a que por fim amadureceu um pouco? – perguntou Taiki.

O mais velho dos filhos de Taichi era o obsessivo do casamento. Também era muito mais atrapalhado com as tarefas que implicavam as meninas, mas se esforçava o dobro que sua mulher.

- Não seja idiota. – deu uma bronca sua jovem esposa. Sora balançou a cabeça inconformada que sua filha se expressasse em público assim de seu marido, mas a loira prosseguiu. – Para mim é muito claro que meu irmãozinho está sofrendo e que lhe custa muito aparentar estar feliz pelo menos por hoje.

- Eh? Eu estou bem! – reclamou Kotaro. Novamente seus olhos rubis voltaram a se encher de água.

- Não, você não está bem. Mas depois conversaremos. – disse a loira.

Kotaro notou que os Yagami, incluindo a pequena Hikaru, o olhavam com sinal de interrogação.

Seu pai e sua mãe estavam sérios. Foi Takumi quem prosseguiu.

- Kotaro-niisan é transparente. – disse o loiro menor. – E hoje está com uma dor terrível. Com certeza deve ter morrido outra namorada no hospital.

Foi como se a árvore de natal que enfeitava a casa tivesse sido apagada. Foi como se Takumi houvesse falado com uma música de terror ao fundo. Ou como se as lágrimas de Kotaro Ishida tivessem se convertido num grande maremoto em seu rosto.

Ele nunca confessava nada ao seu irmão. Podia dizer que nos últimos anos apenas conversavam bobagens, mas Takumi podia adivinhar com facilidade os sentimentos de Kotaro. Talvez seu irmão fosse muito empático ou, na realidade, ele era muito transparente. Mas era fato que Tk tinha um dom para compreender os demais e, para o cúmulo, fingir indiferença quanto a isso.

Kotaro Ishida soltou os talheres quando se descobriu chorando como um bebê na casa de seus pais aos seus 23 anos.

Não correu aos braços de sua mãe como era seu máximo desejo. Tão pouco pediu o ombro de seu pai para lhe dar ânimo. Nem sequer os sorrisos de Natsumi e Akiko o distraíram. Porque era verdade. Sua namorada do hospital havia morrido.

Duas horas antes de sair de seu voluntariado, Saeko havia ficado com o rosto contorcido pela dor. Haviam coberto-a com um lençol branco, mas aquele último olhar no saía da cabeça de Kotaro.

- Não pode ficar quieto, Takumi? Que droga, é Natal! Por que sempre tem que fazer algo assim? – brigou Yamato com seu filho mais novo.

- Creio que devo ir. Tenho que voltar ao hospital. – sussurrou Kotaro. – O que Tk disse é verdade. Saeko-chan morreu. Apenas tinha a mim no mundo e...

- É que isso não está certo, irmão. – continuou dizendo Takumi. – Desde que você era mais novo tem esse costume de namorar qualquer garota que se declara porque se sente inseguro e não quer magoá-las. Espera que tudo fique bem quando são meninas moribundas?

- Takumi! – gritou desta vez Mayumi.

Kotaro se levantou do assento. Fez âmago de ir embora, mas Sora segurou sua mão.

- Não, filho. Não vá. Fique em casa, jante com sua família e não fale dessa garota se não quiser...

O jovem olhou com desespero aos Yagami, envergonhado. Não que desconfiasse de Taichi e sua mulher, porque os chamava de tios e sabia que eram tão próximos quanto seu tio Takeru. A pequena Hikaru, eterna e destinada enamorada de seu irmãozinho sabido também não representava um problema para ele. Mas, ainda assim está incomodado.

Não gostava que as pessoas soubessem que namorava as meninas sem esperanças, porque poderiam mal interpretar essa situação.

Kotaro não tinha esse passatempo tão triste e doentio. Simplesmente as coisas terminavam assim. Quando essas meninas seguravam sua mão forte e morena entre as delas, que eram fracas e pálidas, seu coração se rompia. Ele disparava e não parava. Dentro dele escutava uma voz que lhe dizia 'Desta vez é amor. Desta vez é amor'. E Kotaro não podia mais mentir para si mesmo. Ele sonhava em se apaixonar, mas geralmente, eram as garotas as interessadas em cumprir esse sonho.

- É natal. – comentou o ruivo quando pode falar. – No Natal falamos do aniversário de namoro de meus pais, do papai Noel. E falando do papai Noel, o que ele irá trazer desta vez para Aki e Natsu?

Kotaro lançou um olhar desesperado para seu cunhado Taiki.

- Ah, claro! Papai Noel. – capitou o moreno. – Pois, papai Tai... – e apontou para seu pai Taichi. – Lhes trará duas bolas de futebol profissional para bebês.

- Nossa! Mas existem bolas profissionais para bebês? – opinou Hikaru, quem parecia encantada por mudar o rumo da conversa. Pelo contrario, Kotaro notou com desagrado que seu irmão ainda o olhava, como se o estivesse lendo.

- Papai Yama lhes deu um mini karaokê.

- Será que as gêmeas cantaram tão bem quanto May? – de novo suavizou a conversa Karu.

Kotaro ficou enternecido ao ver os esforços dela. Notou que deveria ser para agradar o convencido de seu irmão, que apenas tinha olhos para os pianos e para ler corações alheios.

- May e eu compramos... Eh, o que era, querida?

- Não compramos nada porque temos que aproveitar enquanto não têm noção de que tem que dar presentes no Natal. Odiamos a sociedade consumista que gira em torno desta data e preferimos festejar as tradições orientais.

- Eu não criei minha filha assim. Isso é coisa do Yagami! – se atreveu mentir Yamato, todavia ainda de olho em Kotaro.

- Está indo tudo bem May? – perguntou Sora.

- A estufa, a granja, as plantações e a empresa em que Taiki trabalha vão bem. – disse Mayumi, cansada de que a criticassem.

- E é brincadeira. Nós compramos presentes para elas. – se apressou Taiki em dizer. – Bom, na verdade não. Roupa conta como presente? É que elas têm tantos brinquedos.

A conversa continuou e tomou esse rumo. Kotaro não soube compreendê-la nem segui-la por completo, mas se conformou ao não ver que ninguém mais falava de sua vida pessoal.

Seu coração estava comovido por estar ali, compartilhando esse jantar com sua família. Mas também estava triste por ter deixado para trás o cadáver dessa menina de duas décadas de idade que havia sido sua namorada.

Trouxeram Saeko para o hospital depois de ter sido vitima de um acidento no qual perdeu toda sua família e havia ficado em estado grave.

Isso foi há seis meses, mas ainda lembrava o cheiro de sangue que se desprendia do corpo daquela pequena menina de cabelo castanho claro. Em dois meses, ela havia confessou que estava apaixonada por ele.

"Mas eu apenas leio para você e te conto o que acontece comigo nas aulas", havia sorrido o ruivo.

"Não, você é amor" havia dito a debilitada garota.

Uma parada cardíaca havia lhe tirado a vida naquela noite. Kotaro estava convencido de que Saeko gostava muito dele, que ele tinha a obrigação de se sentir igual.

"É que não sei como é o amor" dizia a si mesmo quando tinha dúvidas sobre a pessoa com quem saía. Provavelmente, se insistisse, não precisava ter o coração revolucionário nem a alma apenada para se apaixonar.

Talvez o amor não fosse como o pintavam. Talvez o amor fosse Saeko, mas Saeko já não estava ali, e, portanto, o anel dourado com um pequeno diamante que havia comprado tão pouco deveria sair do bolso de sua calça.

Pensava em lhe propor casamento. Kotaro estava convencido de que sua namorada não tinha que morrer como as outras duas garotas que também haviam sido suas namoradas no hospital onde trabalhava.

O plano era chegar em casa e dizer que ia se casar com uma menina doente, mas em recuperação, a qual adorava. A cena que visualizava era seu pai pálido com a notícia e sua mãe teria a clássica expressão de terror no rosto que mostrava diante suas relações amorosas.

Sua irmã lhe diria "Isso está errado, Kotty. Cresça, termine sua faculdade, consiga um trabalho e depois se case" e se encarregaria de tapar a boca de Takumi se tentasse lhe dizer "Por acaso a ama de verdade, Kotaro-nii-san?".

Mas nada do que havia pensado havia saído como queria. E ali estava agora, tentando superar um momento de tensão enquanto sua família falava o que as gêmeas ganhariam quando amanhecesse.

**XxXxX**

- Irmão, é verdade que você voltará logo para Odaiba? – perguntou Hikaru para Taiki. Ele e Mayumi viviam no povoado da bisavó Ishida porque estava reativando as terras que a família tinha.

- Claro. Assim que convencer minha mulher pedirei transferência para um colégio por aqui. – disse Taiki. O rebelde garoto havia se convertido num homem brincalhão igual a seu pai. Era diretor de uma escola primaria e levava seu cargo com tanta seriedade como Taichi ao exercer seu papel como Embaixador.

Mayumi, ao contrario dos desejos de seu pai, havia estudado agronomia. Era capaz de utilizar novas técnicas urbanas de plantio, mas aproveitando as terras de sua família, a garota havia se mudado para lá com seu marido e levavam uma vida sossegada com suas filhas.

A família, porém, sentia falta deles e sempre os chantageavam para que regressassem.

- Então nunca. Porque se vê que quem manda nesse casamento é May-san. – lamentou Hikaru Yagami, entristecida.

- Não chore, linda. Você tem Hide e Soji contigo.

Os olhos chocolate de Hikaru olharam intensamente os de seu irmão e se abraçaram como se fosse a última vez que fossem se ver.

- Cuidado com o que diz, Takumi. – foi a despedida de Mayumi. Seu irmãozinho deu de ombros.

- É como a música e a neve. As duas caem, mas apenas uma se escuta. – meditou o loiro de olhos cinza.

- E o que você quer dizer com isso? – se desesperou May, colocando um cobertor sobre as meninas para que não pegassem friagem. – Takumi, se você for filosofo, irá morrer de fome. Entendeu, né?

- Minha vida é o piano, a rocha e a cascada. – comentou o garoto, todavia em outra dimensão.

- Não tem remédio. – renegou May.

- Vamos, Hikaru. É tão tonta que seguramente terei que te ajudar a partir o bolo.

A garota aludida sorriu ao seu irmão, se despediu de Mayumi, das gêmeas e correu para a cozinha dos Ishida.

Kotaro então ficou sozinho com sua irmã e cunhado. Deu graças que seus pais e os Yagami haviam tido a ideia de ir visitar os filhos de Seiyuro e Hidemi que estava com sarampo.

- Farei que se declarem hoje. – avisou Kotaro.

- Do que você está falando? – se irritou Taiki. – Está se referindo que o bicho estranho do seu irmão, aquele pianista, se declare para minha preciosa e inocente irmãzinha? Me nego!

- Para que saiba, criei Hikaru como se fosse minha irmã e também é um bicho bem estranho. – se indignou Kotaro, recordando a época de sua infância quando todos seus amigos pequenos lhe adoravam e o chamavam de senpai.

Lembrava-se de Hikaru como uma garota estabanada, que corria de um lado para o outro, que sujava suas roupas, que deixava seu irmãozinho de cabelo em pé, um pequeno obsessivo com limpeza e com a perfeição.

- São feitos um para o outro. – declarou. Taiki e Mayumi rodaram os olhos. – Alias, eles me lembram vocês quando eram mais novos... Estavam predestinados. Acontece o mesmo com Takumi e Hikaru. Então, porque perder tempo se estão tão pertos um do outro?

- Não se meta em encrenca, Kotty. – aconselhou Mayumi. – Não desvie dos seus problemas se metendo em outros assuntos.

- Você não viu que Karu-chan até arrumou o cabelo e colocou salto alto para Takumi? – voltou a indagar o ruivo.

Taiki lhe deu um cascudo.

- Se eu souber que aquele pianista do seu irmão autista fez algo para minha irmãzinha virei te dar uma surra.

- Toca no meu irmãozinho por flertar com a sua irmãzinha que você dormirá no sofá por um ano, Yagami idiota! – defendeu Mayumi.

- Isso não é justo! Por que sempre me ameaça com falta de sexo? Para que você saiba posso te pegar a qualquer hora na estufa! – desafiou o moreno.

- Não faça isso na minha frente. E nem na frente de duas filhas. – rogou o ruivo.

- Taiki, leve Aki e Natsu para o carro. Já te alcanço. – ordenou a loira.

- Certo, mas pense nas suas ameaças. – disse o jovem, saindo com as meninas.

Os irmãos mais velhos do casal Ishida ficaram sozinhos.

- Lamente que tenha perdido sua namorada... Outra vez. – e sem poder evitar, May soltou sua frase irônica. Mais do que sarcasmo, levava implícita sua preocupação por seu irmão... Parecia que este tinha o habito de namorar garotas sem esperanças de vida.

- Eu realmente gostava dela.

- O que está doendo? – perguntou May.

- Não tenho certeza.

- Se você a tivesse amado, Kotty, saberia perfeitamente até qual átomo seu dói.

- Não me chame de Kotty. O que você sabe de mim, oneesan? Todos criticaram minha vocação, mas estou estudando Administração como prometi. Que mal há em cuidar dos enfermos?

- Você se apega demais. Confunde amor com qualquer outro sentimento de simpatia e dá prioridade aos demais. Se esquece de você e dos seus sentimentos. – a garota abraçou seu consanguíneo. – Lamento muito que a menina tenha morrido, mas você não tem culpa, entendeu? E que fique claro. Não te chamarei de Kotaro até que te veja bem.

Bater a porta foi a despedida de Mayumi.

- Tão 'terna' minha irmã. – disse com sarcasmo.

Ao fundo ouvia as risadas de Hikaru, a leve voz de Takumi dando indicações e o som da faca quando corta um pedaço de bolo.

- Esses dois não precisam de mim... O que eu preciso é... Na verdade nem sei.

Já que seus pais não estavam, seu irmãozinho estava ocupado e sua irmã já havia ido embora, decidiu ir dormir um pouco no seu antigo quarto.

Fora o caos que Takumi fazia em seu quarto – para deixar o quarto oficialmente impecável – a cama estava feita e com os lençóis limpos. Kotaro Ishida sabia que se fosse para seu apartamento sua mãe não iria lhe perdoar. Além do mais, não tinha vontade de pegar o trem para Koenji, que era o distrito em que morava.

Bem, poderia ter um carro. O último modelo. Mas para infelicidade de Yamato e Sora, seus filhos eram independentes demais com as coisas materiais. Mayumi havia aceitado que lhe pagassem a universidade, mas agora não aceitava nada de seus pais, mesmo estes tendo um excelente nível econômico.

Kotaro havia optado por imitar sua irmã. Seus pais pagavam o aluguel do apartamento e as mensalidades da universidade, mas Kotaro não aceitava carro, nem presentes caros, nem nada material. Sobretudo desde que havia começado a trabalhar no hospital.

Apagou a luz, deitou em sua cama e viu o momento em que o teto do quarto brilhava com os adesivos que seu pai havia colocado ali.

Todos eles tinham forma de estrelas, planetas e asteroides. Ishida havia pregado constelações inteiras para seu filhinho, que naquela época achava isso tudo o máximo.

- Quem diria, Tsunomon. Não me tornei um astronauta, muito menos quero ser como papai. Nem tão pouco consegui uma mulher tão boa como mamãe. – às vezes falava com seu Digimon como se ele estivesse ali. Gostava de pensar que sua voz, mesmo adulta, era reconhecida no Digimundo por seu melhor amigo.

- Tsunomon... Lembra que dávamos nomes para as estrelas? – o rapaz apontou uma estrela pequena, que brilhava em verde fluorescente no teto. – Agora essa é a estrela Saeko.

Com esse pensamento acabou dormindo.

**XxXxX**

Kotaro acordou depois das 2 da manhã do dia 25 de dezembro. Tecnicamente já não era o aniversario de seus pais e já estavam em pleno Natal.

Não soube por que, mas seus pés o arrastaram até a árvore de natal e com animo viu que havia um presente para ele, como sempre, da parte de seus pais.

Era a gaita. Seu pai havia embrulhado-a e voltou a lhe presentear como quando era criança. Kotaro sorriu. Sempre se perguntava por que Yamato dava a gaita para ele. Era o filho com menos talento musical. Takumi, literalmente, era um gênio no piano. Em sua pouca idade, havia dado concertos especiais e o prognosticavam como um gênio da música. Não apenas era capaz de tocar, como também compor e reger orquestras.

Por outra parte, Mayumi cantava como um querubim e sabia tocar guitarra e baixo. Talvez Yamato não estivesse muito contente que a jovem tivesse deixado seus talentos de lado para plantar hortas, mas as coisas aconteceram assim.

Ele, contudo, tinha mãos desajeitadas para a guitarra e ar pesado para a gaita. Mas para seu pai, parecia que era ele quem deveria ter esse instrumento.

- Sim, prometo que praticarei mais. – sorriu para a gaita. A guardou no embrulho. Esperava não voltar a perdê-la. Tinha certeza que Yamato queria morrer de raiva cada vez que a via em algum canto da casa.

Na mesma caixa havia um casaco que sua mãe havia desenhado para ele. Kotaro se ruborizou e imediatamente o colocou diante do corpo.

- Estou lindo. – disse vendo-se no pequeno espelho que havia na sala.

Havia um presente para May, o karaokê das meninas e um presente para Takumi. Kotaro o pegou e foi procurar seu irmão. Em seu quarto estavam os lençóis desfeitos, mas não havia rastro dele.

Ao sentir o cheiro de licor, Kotaro acendeu a luz e com interesse descobriu um par de garrafas de sakê, que com esmero seu pai guardava desde tempos imemoráveis.

Sorriu ao pensar na bronca que Takumi levaria. E se sentiu mal por pensar assim. Na verdade, TK era um garoto que não tinha medo, o que enlouquecia seus pais, que já estavam envelhecendo. Mas, segundo sabia, não havia indícios de que Takumi tivesse problemas com bebidas.

- Droga! Ele estava com Hikaru.

Os lençóis revirados não lhe davam um bom sinal. Ou talvez fosse um sinal bom demais, pelo menos para seu irmão. Porém, a ideia de que seu irmão perdesse a virgindade com a melhor amiga no aniversario de seus pais em sua casa lhe causou angustia.

Além do mais, Takumi não seria tão estúpido.

Encontrou seu irmãozinho na cozinha.

Estava sentado numa cadeira e deitado sobre a mesa, com os braços escondendo seu rosto de artista.

Kotaro deixou o presente de seus pais na mesa.

- TK, você está bêbado? – perguntou. O silêncio lhe respondeu. – TK, você pode ficar em pé? Está respirando? – checou o irmão. – Não me dê sustos! Não vê que eu vejo pessoas morrendo diariamente? Takumi!

Tinha que levá-lo para a cama. Sentiu-se feliz por isso. Finalmente poderia agir como um verdadeiro irmão mais velho com esse garoto sete anos mais novo que ele.

Um cheiro muito doce o distraiu e ao olhar para cima, encontrou Hikaru Yagami abrindo a geladeira e pegando um pedaço de bolo.

Com certeza os Yagami não haviam voltado para buscar sua filha e quando voltassem não iriam gostar de ver sua pequena princessinha. Já não estava com o cabelo tão liso e de longe se via que o aspecto meio desarrumado que tinha estava dominando a pequena daminha que tinha dentro de si.

Pelo aspecto de ébria que tinha, Kotaro soube que seu irmãozinho não havia ido para cama com ninguém naquela noite.

- Karu-chan. – foi até a garota, que com dificuldade tirava o pratinho com bolo da geladeira. – Deixe isso ai. Vem. Senta que vou pegar um pouco de água para você.

- Kotaro-sama, é para você. – a garota ofereceu o bolo.

- Claro, depois o comerei.

- Não! Você não entende. – falava claramente apesar de que parecia ter bebido mais do que aguentava. – Eu o fiz para você.

Sem compreender o porquê lhe dizia isso, o ruivo agradeceu. A segurou pelos ombros.

- Quer que te leve para casa? – perguntou alheio à face da menina que estava a ponto de explodir. Alheio aos olhos cristalinos e escuros que o penetravam com o olhar.

- Takumi diz que quando uma menina te dá uma carta de amor, um presente ou se declara, você a beija. É verdade?

- Karu-chan?

- Eu fiz um bolo para você. Então... Por que você não me beija?

E as mãos com as que Kotaro segurava a menina perderam a força e ficaram paradas ao seu lado. Quando menos pensou, a menina de 17 anos, a melhor amiga de seu irmãozinho, selava seus lábios com os dela.

E, apesar de terem um ligeiro gosto de licor, o que deixou Kotaro alarmado foi que em seu interior sentia uma locomotiva passeando por seu peito.

- Espera, Karu-chan...

A separou dele quando escutou que algo caía no chão.

Kotaro olhou para o chão e viu que o presente de Takumi estava caído.

- Takumi! – lembrou em seguida. Seus olhos procuraram seu irmão.

Já não estava deitado na mesa, mas o viu na porta da cozinha. Brevemente, Kotaro foi capaz de ver a silhueta de seu irmão se perder pela casa.

Tinha uma expressão estranha. Os olhos cinza estavam escuros e não brilhavam como prata.

Nesses segundos, Kotaro descobriu a dor do olhar de Takumi. Soube que gostava realmente de Hikaru e compreendeu que, sem se dar conta, estava envolvido numa historia de amor tão triste, como o leve brilho que desprendia a estrelinha de plástico fosforescente que havia no teto do quarto e que havia acabado de nomear como Saeko.

**CONTINUA...**


	2. Galáxia Sorato

**Cintilante**

**Capítulo 02 – Galáxia Sorato**

**_By CieloCriss_**

Tossiu. Abriu os olhos um instante e voltou a se acomodar no sofá.

O garoto apertou seu rosto moreno, que estava meio pálido, pela falta de contanto com o sol.

Um irritante raio de luz passou pela única janela de seu apartamento, o que o fez gemer e voltar a se cobrir com as cobertas.

- Que dia será? – se perguntou Kotaro Ishida antes de se arrastar pela janela para fechar as cortinas.

Moveu-se lentamente, derrotado, e depois voltou a se acomodar no sofá. Não tinha vontade de fazer nada.

O filho do meio de Yamato e Sora suspirou, se suas contas não estivessem erradas, estava há mais de três semanas trancado em seu apartamento.

Ao reder de sua cama havia dezenas de embalagens de sopas instantâneas que havia comido. Havia se mantido vivo com elas e algumas garrafas d'água, já que havia se negado a sair de seu lar para comprar algo.

Em sua necessidade de se trancar, havia desertado suas idas ao hospital e tão pouco havia ido para a universidade, o que o levou a planejar fazer os exames de segunda chamada para não perder o semestre.

Tão pouco havia se comunicado com o mundo exterior, salvo rápidas chamadas telefônicas para sua mãe, a quem era incapaz de ignorar.

Pelas manhãs, Kotaro dormia. Nas tardes ia até à cozinha, preparava um lámen, o engolia e lia qualquer coisa que caíssem em suas mãos.

Durante a madrugada, se perdia em seus próprios pensamentos e sonhava acordado até que o sono lhe alcançasse.

Com seus olhos rubis encarou o calendário. A estas alturas deveria estar no meio de fevereiro, mas não podia dizer exatamente o dia.

Sabia que devia se levantar logo e arrumar sua situação, mas por mais que tentasse não podia.

Não tinha forças para sair à rua e ir para o hospital... Ali, entres os corredores brancos e enfermos, se escondia a débil e frágil silhueta fantasmagórica de Saeko, a namorada que havia falecido na Véspera de Natal.

Todavia, entre suas mãos, Kotaro segurava o anel que pensava em dar para a garota. Era uma aliança de noivado que colocaria no pequeno dedo de sua mão direita.

Também não queria ir para a escola, não tinha ânimo. E muito menos podia se refugiar na casa de seus pais.

Sentia falta do calor de sua mãe mais que tudo no mundo. Os comentários e o apoio de seu pai também lhe faziam falta.

Às vezes queria esquecer que tinha vinte e tantos anos e correr para seu lar como se fosse um menino pequeno e feliz. De alguma maneira, o ruivo se frustrava em ser um adulto triste.

Porém, a lembrança dos olhos prateados de seu irmão o detinha. Sabia que se fosse para sua casa, já não escutaria as impressionantes melodias clássicas do piano de Takumi. Achava que o havia perdido por completo e não se sentia capaz de enfrentar essa nova perda.

Ao mesmo tempo em que pensava nos olhos prateados e melancólicos de Takumi Ishida, lábios doces e travessos se desenhavam no ar de seu quarto viciado.

Pouco a pouco, como as lembranças e remorsos, a imagem mental de Hikaru Yagami se formava em sua consciência e o invadia com um estranho calafrio. O Natal havia levado Saeko, mas havia lhe presenteado com os benditos lábios de Hikaru, que de alguma maneira havia ressuscitado seu coração por um instante...

Seu coração afortunado também havia se enchido de culpa.

Kotaro sabia claramente: não devia se apaixonar pela melhor amiga de seu irmãozinho.

Por mais doce que houvesse sido esse pequeno beijo, por mais meiga que houvesse sido sua declaração, ele ainda tinha a firme ideia de que a filha mais nova de Taichi era a namorada predestinada de seu irmão mais novo.

Sacudiu a cabeça e a escondeu debaixo do travesseiro quando o celular tocou.

Ficava com ele o dia inteiro, caso Sora ligasse, e lhe mentia sobre seu estado de ânimo para não preocupá-la.

Seria sua mãe?

A insistência da chamada fez com que o jovem olhasse a tela do aparelho. Viu com letras grandes "KAEDE", o que o fez bufar e deitar-se novamente.

Kaede, enteada de Cody Hida, era sua ex-namorada.

Atualmente, eram bons amigos e como estavam na mesma universidade era comum que ela lhe ligasse e se vissem no campus.

- Gomen, Kaede-chan. Sei que está preocupada, mas prometo te recompensar. – foi o que disse Kotaro ao celular antes de se entregar ao sono forçado.

Apesar de que havia se isolado do mundo sem querer e para encontrar um pouco de paz, não havia tranquilidade na mente do rapaz.

Em algumas ocasiões, era vitimas de uma crescente nuvem de ansiedade. Outras vezes sentia como se tivesse andado de montanha russa o dia inteiro.

Eram subidas e descidas de instáveis sentimentos.

Por essas razões Kotaro não saía de casa. Não queria mostrar ao mundo que estava assim... Ele sabia, não tinha razão sequer para se sentir deprimido.

Havendo tanta miséria e pobreza no mundo, tantas guerras, tanta violência, ficava com raiva de si mesmo por tais idiotices.

Talvez devesse tomar um banho, fazer a barba... Talvez a solução fosse ir ao campo, nas antigas terras da bisavó Ishida para visitar sua irmã, para ver suas sobrinhas e se lambuzar do amor daquelas gêmeas.

Mas não. Não queria que Mayumi se desse conta de como estava mal... Se sua irmã mais velha o visse com tantos problemas, ele se tornaria um fardo para ela.

E, definitivamente, Kotaro apenas queria ser um fardo para si mesmo.

Às vezes, quando sua mente divagava, seus pensamentos iam até sua infância.

Tinha uma escassa e confusa lembrança de sua primeira aventura no Digimundo. Exatamente, lembrava-se da estranha morte do senhor Genai.

Sabia que havia estado envolvido nesse óbito, mas não sabia se devia se culpar... Depois de tudo, naquela ocasião seu primo Toshiro não estava dominado pela escuridão?...

- Por que tenho que pensar em coisas tão estranhas? – renegava a si mesmo.

Estava enlouquecido, porque salvo as conversas com sua mãe, havia quase um mês que não trocava palavras com alguém.

Esperava que o tempo mudasse tudo: que quando tivesse vontade de sair dali, as coisas no hospital estivessem melhores, suas notas seriam boas e o melhor, a pequena Hikaru se esqueceria dele.

Quando saísse de sua prisão seria um homem novo. Takumi notaria e o perdoaria por aquele beijo que nunca deveria ter acontecido.

- Talvez quando sair daqui eles já estejam namorando. – voltava a repetir, como se fosse uma oração. – Então eu me esquecerei dos lábios de Karu-chan e todas as demais primeiras vezes dela pertencerão à Tk, como estava predestinado.

E o melhor de tudo, com essas mudanças firmes na história, ele poderia encontrar a garota de seu firmamento.

- Às vezes dói um pouco ter um emblema que não conheço. – sussurrou essa manhã.

Tinha frio.

A calefação estava com problemas e por mais cobertas que usasse não parecia se aquecer. Morava num apartamento modesto numa área próxima ao hospital. Seu pai havia alugado um apartamento enorme e maravilhoso no campus, mas Kotaro rejeitou depois do primeiro semestre.

De fato, pouco depois que começou seu trabalho de meio período, o ruivo não aceitava o dinheiro de seus pais e o devolvia quase por completo.

Quando seu pai se negava, Kotaro doava para o hospital.

Poucas vezes se dava luxos ou se permitia consentir com presentes.

"Não consigo entender!", lhe dizia Yamato Ishida, "não tem nada de mau que tenha coisas que os enfermos com escassos recursos não. É através dos seus recursos e sua educação que você pode fazer o que faz para ajudá-los".

Mas, Kotaro se sentia mal se abusava de sua posição. Era quase como se incomodasse ter condições.

Esse dia, enquanto continuava torturando seus pensamentos, outro toque se fez ouvir.

Desta vez não era o do celular, sim a campainha do apartamento. Perguntou-se se seria o sindico, mas como havia alugado o lugar por seis meses, não tinha pendente nada.

De novo tocaram, desta vez com punho firme.

"Droga... Não tem ninguém!", o garoto rogou que a visita se fosse, mas a campainha e os punhos continuaram resoando como se fossem uma estranha canção em sua cabeça.

Não abaixou a guarda. Prestou atenção à porta.

As únicas vezes que havia aberto a porta nos últimos dias havia sido quando pedia comida, mas pelo momento no tinha dinheiro para se dar a esses luxos.

E se fosse algum vizinho?

Não os conhecia, mas talvez esses tivessem notado que havia se convertido em um NEET* nas últimas semanas e estavam preocupados com ele.

O que duvidava. Cada dia as pessoas se preocupavam menos com os demais. Ele era um exemplo disso... Apesar de visitar os enfermos regularmente, sua atual instabilidade e egoísmo haviam o convertido num ermitão que nem sequer sabia o que queria e não podia encontrar a paz.

Depois de alguns minutos, a campainha deixou de tocar, fazendo Kotaro esboçar um sorriso de triunfo que durou apenas alguns segundos.

Após um ruído seco, os sons se converteram em golpes. O rapaz se assustou e se levantou com medo de que fosse um assassino ou um louco.

Sentiu as pernas fracas. Notou com desgosto que vestia um pijama desgastado que consistia num short velho e uma regata.

Agarrou um bastão de beisebol que seu primo Seiyuro havia lhe presenteado em seu último aniversário.

Não costumava usar de violência, exceto quando lutava com Tsunomon, mas como o portal para o Digimundo estava fechado, o mínimo que poderia fazer era se defender com algo.

Deu dois passos quando a porta veio abaixo e a luz do sol o cegou por completo.

Seus olhos haviam ficado sensíveis à luz. Os cobriu com a mão que não segurava a 'arma'. Sentiu-se um vampiro que se desfaz por completo.

- Oh, graças a deus! – ouviu sua mãe.

De imediato, Kotaro soltou o bastão e se aventurou a abrir seus olhos.

Ali estava sua mãe, com um belo casaco azul claro cobrindo a pele morena e doce.

Seu pai foi quem derrubou a porta, pode perceber as pequenas gotas de suor na testa enrugada.

Os olhos de seu pai, azuis como o mar, nunca haviam lhe olhando com condolência e frustração.

- Mãe... Pai. – quando os cumprimentou Kotaro usou uma voz ainda mais rouca. Sora correu para abraçá-lo e Yamato levantou a porta e a encostou na parede.

Sora começou a chorar.

- Você me deixou muito preocupada, filho. – disse a mulher e o garoto se arrependeu de sua atitude e por ter mentido tantas vezes para sua mãe ao telefone.

Nunca devia ter fingido que estava bem... Não era normal que um jovem de sua idade se trancasse por semanas em uma casa e não saísse – nem sequer – para ver o sol.

Quando abraçou sua mãe e esta colocou sua cabeça no ombro de seu filho, Kotty percebeu sua mãe como uma criatura frágil.

Levantou a cabeça e de novo topou com seu pai encostado numa parede, com os mesmos olhos de Takumi.

De fato, agora mesmo o par de safiras lhe olhava de uma forma muito parecida com o último olhar que seu irmão havia lhe dedicado no Natal.

Por fim Sora soltou Kotaro.

Ela notou com angustia que seu filho havia estado trancado num lugar quase miserável e sujo. Não precisava dar explicações, a paisagem dizia tudo, sua aparência complementava a teoria.

- É pior do que pensava. – foi o que Yamato disse para sua mulher.

Kotaro mordeu os lábios.

- Não queria preocupar ninguém. – confessou.

Seus pais, como se estivessem sincronizados, suspiraram. Yamato por fim se aproximou de seu filho, mas não o abraçou. Somente despenteou seus cabelos ruivos, o qual havia crescido quase até os ombros.

- Se vista, vou te levar para tomar café enquanto sua mãe arruma o lugar. – ordenou, mas imediatamente o ruivo retrucou.

- Ela não tem que arrumar nada. É meu desastre, é minha vida... E em todo caso não quero ser um fardo.

Sora negou.

- Ouça seu pai. Vocês precisam conversar. – foi o que ela disse e como era o ponto fraco do garoto, terminou concordando.

O apartamento que o ruivo alugava tinha apenas dois quartos e um pequeno sanitário. O garoto foi para o banheiro e depois saiu vestido com uma calça folgada. Colocou uma camiseta e colocou uma jaqueta.

- Está fazendo frio? – perguntou.

Sora assentiu.

- Está ventando também.

- Mamãe, não quero que faça isso... – mas a ruiva o silenciou com um gesto.

- Quero que você vá com seu pai, entendeu? Eu prefiro esperá-los aqui.

Finalmente os dois Ishida saíram do edifício em completo silêncio. Kotaro colocou o capuz para cobrir o longo cabelo. Haviam o apressado tanto que nem sequer havia tido tempo de se arrumar direito.

Ao caminhar, o rapaz viu seu reflexo através dos vidros das janelas e notou que a barba crescida o ajudava a ganhar alguns anos.

- Aonde vamos? – se atreveu a perguntar, quando já haviam andado algumas quadras a pé.

Yamato virou-se, tirou os óculos escuros e os colocou no rosto de seu filho. Logo, inesperadamente, lhe deu um curto abraço que deixou Kotaro um pouco assustado.

- Não é meu aniversario e também não estou doente papai.

- É que você acha. – retrucou. – Enfim, já que é seu bairro, conhece algum lugar onde sirvam um café da manhã nutritivo?

Encolheu os ombros.

- Não costumo comer de manhã. Mas há uma nova filial do Motomiya's por aqui... Mas não sei se lá tem café da manhã.

Yamato não pareceu satisfeito com a resposta de seu filho. Buscou pelo celular um mapa e identificou o endereço do restaurante, que ficava algumas quadras mais a frente.

**XxXxX**

Kotaro sentiu que seu pai praticamente o sentou a força na mesa do restaurante. Pediu um café ao estilo oriental. Em pouco tempo, a garçonete lhe trouxe um sopa de misô quente, mas o ruivo se negou a bebê-la.

- Não sei, me dá mal estar que você não peça nada e que fique me olhando comer como se fosse um bebê. – confessou ao seu pai.

- Eu tenho mal estar ao encontrar meu filho desnutrido depois que desistiu da faculdade e ficou trancado naquele chiqueiro por um mês. – disse com um tom de voz carregado de dor.

- Não desisti da faculdade. Farei as provas de segunda chamada.

- Não as fará. Esta manhã eu tranquei sua matricula. – atacou Ishida pai.

- Você trancou minha matricula? Mas por que papai? – se descabelou Ishida filho. – Tinha tudo certo! Assim que me recuperasse ia passar nas provas com notas brilhantes e não iria te decepcionar! Nem sequer ia se dar conta!

Yamato lhe mostrou a sopa com autoridade. Vencido por seu caráter dócil, Kotaro bebeu a sopa e descobriu que estava faminto.

Quando chegaram os demais alimentos, os comeu com vontade. Sentia que se comesse rapidamente, logo poderia se livrar de seu pai e da embaraçosa situação na qual se encontrava.

Seus pais chegarem a sua casa para exercer sua autoridade sobre ele não o deixava feliz. Pelo contrario, lhe mortificava ver Sora e Yamato sofrendo. Mas também, seu silencioso grito de ajuda parecia por fim estar sendo atendido.

A pele começou a mostrar um tom rosado que deixou o humor de Yamato melhor.

Kotaro se sentiu satisfeito com o estomago cheio. Ultimamente apenas fazia uma refeição ao dia e quase sempre pulava o café da manhã.

- Obrigado, estava delicioso.

- Mesmo que tenha que aparecer todos os dias em sua casa, e você me odeie por ser intrometido, me assegurarei de que coma pela manhã todos os dias. – brincou o ex-astronauta, contente ao ver melhorar o semblante de seu filho do meio.

- Apenas se assegure de não derrubar a porta. – pediu o ruivo.

- Desde que não se isole não terei que tomar medidas tão drásticas. – e outra vez veio aos lábios do homem esse tom sério que assustava um pouco o rapaz.

- Gomen...

- Kotty...

- Papai, não me chame assim... – implorou.

- Por que você fez isso? O que está acontecendo contigo?...

- Não sei... – foi a resposta de seu ruivo.

- Sua mãe havia me advertido que você não estava bem. Que não parecia bem pelo telefone. Que não havia feito nenhuma visita... Que estava evasivo. Mas honestamente achei que estava ocupado... Quando ficamos sabendo que não estava indo para as aulas pensamos que era por causa do maldito hospital...

- Por favor, não fale assim! É um lugar importante para mim!

- Vai me deixar falar, droga? – se exaltou. – Aquele lugar pode fazer bem a todo o mundo, mas para VOCÊ esse maldito lugar não faz bem. Você é muito bom, fica deprimido cada vez que morre um paciente.

- Você não sabe.

- Mas nem sequer estava indo ao hospital! Muito menos nas tutorias com Dogen.

- Você não entende, papai.

- E decidimos vir aqui e te encontramos trancado, com seu apartamento parecendo uma lixeira... Você está pálido, tem olheiras... Por deus, sua mãe passou dias chorando.

- Eu jamais pensei que lhes causaria tanta decepção.

- Não é decepção. – esclareceu. – Para ser sincero, estive esperando pelo momento em que por fim você necessitaria de minha ajuda... Você nunca nos deu problemas, Kotaro... É o filho de nossos sonhos, é tudo o que sempre quis ser. Mas nos últimos anos você não tem estado bem...

- Sei que não gosta que eu faça caridade. – bufou o garoto. – Mas não sei por que. Por acaso você não faz grandes doações para fundos sociais? Em todo caso, o que te afeta tanto que eu faça meu trabalho?

- A mim não afeta em nada. Mas desde que você começou a fazer isso já não é mais feliz... E assim como Takumi disse, não está certo você aceitar namorar meninas enfermas que você não ama. – acrescentou.

- Eu gostava de Saeko-chan! – retrucou Kotaro em voz alta. Esteve a ponto de sair correndo. – Gostava dela... – tirou aliança. – Ia pedir que se casasse comigo... Eu ia pedir... Eu...

A seguir, Kotaro soube que seus olhos já estavam nublados por lágrimas. E seu pai, que tanto idolatrava na infância, pegava sua mão com força e apertava com uma proximidade desconcertante.

- Kotty, escuta...

- É irônico. – interrompeu Kotaro. – Tenho o brasão do Amor. Teoricamente deveria ter uma vida amorosa perfeita... Mas, não deu certo... E você não entende, tem a mamãe do seu lado... De qualquer jeito, Takumi não tem direito de falar sobre as minhas namoradas. Que diabos isso importa para ele!

- E por que está falando desse jeito de seu irmão?

- Foi você quem disse que Tk dizia isso de mim. – cuspiu.

- Sora acha que vocês brigaram. – se aventurou a dizer Yamato. – Disse que sua intuição de mãe lhe diz que desde o Natal vocês dois estão brigados e não estão se falando.

- Bom, pergunte para Takumi. – cuspiu Kotaro. – Ele é o adolescente. Ele que vive sob seu teto. Eu logo serei completamente independente e...

- Sora é tão sábia. – deixou sair Yamato. – Sempre acerta.

- Não estou brigado com Takumi, papai. – tratou de se defender Kotaro. – Se você acha isso porque não fui para casa, está equivocado... Além do mais, não é como se fossemos extremamente próximos e isso você sempre soube. Tk nunca teve afinidades comigo.

- Ahá.

- Estou falando sério.

A garçonete trouxe a conta. Yamato pagou e pegou a mão de seu filho como se fosse uma criança fazendo birra.

- Papai! – protestou o rapaz.

- Vamos ao barbeiro... Não gosto que meu filho ande com a barba mal feita.

Kotaro reclamou, mas contanto que não continuassem com a incômoda conversa sobre seu irmãozinho, se deixou levar para a primeira barbearia que encontraram.

Nunca havia ido a um lugar assim. Geralmente, cortava o cabelo num salão unissex próximo a Odaiba. Como se fosse uma criança começou a olhar atentamente para o lugar com uma expressão inocente.

O velho barbeiro estava arrumando outros adultos crescidos, com barbas e bigodes. Quase todos calvos e sem o que fazer.

A ele lhe barbearam com uma navalha, como nos tempos de seu avô, e permitiu que lhe cortassem alguns centímetros de seu cabelo ruivo e mal cuidado.

Todos lhe olhavam como se fosse um bicho raro, porque a maioria dos jovens cortava o cabelo em outro tipo de lugar. Ao mesmo tempo, Kotaro via todos com entusiasmo. No fundo lhe desesperava adotar essa atitude tão infantil. Todos os seus amigos sempre lhe diziam que era como um menino pequeno que continuava explorando e se surpreendendo com qualquer coisa.

Talvez por isso todo mundo continuasse lhe chamando de Kotty.

- Pronto... Grande problema resolvido... Não volte a descuidar de sua aparência. O que é uma pena, porque você se parece com sua mãe e não é justo que esconda como você é bonito. – disse seu pai, a quem não haviam tocado nem um fio enquanto estava no local.

- Você é Yamato Ishida? – se atreveu a perguntar o caixa quando pagavam.

- É sim. Quer que papai lhe dê um autografo? – interrompeu de imediato Kotaro, como nos velhos tempos, quando gostava de expor a grandeza de seu progenitor par se sentir duplamente grandioso.

De soslaio, o ruivo viu que seu pai sorria.

Por isso, quando saíram da barbearia, não estranhou que seu pai dissesse:

- Agora você realmente foi o verdadeiro você.

- O verdadeiro eu?

- Sim, como o garoto que engrandece seus pais e engrandecendo-os sem que estes mereçam em algumas ocasiões.

- Que bobeira! Se meus pais são geniais claro que os engrandeço! Com você é mais fácil, já que não entendo nada sobre moda.

Os dois riram.

- Agora quero que terminemos nossa conversa pendente.

- O quê? Não vamos ao shopping para que você me compre roupas de marcas famosas? – ironizou o ruivo.

- Não, sua roupa está boa. – disse Yamato.

- Certo.

- O que acha deste banco? – apontou um velho banco do bairro, que ficava do lado de fora de uma sorveteria fechada pelo clima frio.

- Não tenho opção... Ou tenho?

Yamato negou.

- Então o banco está perfeito.

Uma vez sentados, ficaram calados. Reiniciar essa conversa era incômodo para os dois, mas desta vez Kotaro se encheu de coragem e começou.

- Não estou brigado com meu irmão, você sabe que eu o adoro.

- Eu sei. – afirmou o pai.

- Foi apenas um mal-entendido, isso é tudo. – comentou o jovem. – E não quero falar sobre isso. Talvez se perguntar para Takumi, ele queira conversar... Por minha parte não é nada alarmante, o tempo faz tudo ser esquecido.

- O que aconteceu no Natal, Kotaro? – perguntou Yamato.

- Não seria mais fácil se focar em salvar seu filho adolescente? Se mamãe acha que existem algo errado entre eu e Tk-chan, considero mais simples que ataquem a ele, já que está em casa... Não sei, mas me deixar meio nervoso que me procurem.

- Você é adulto, mas para sua mãe e para mim é nosso filho. E sinto muito, mas nosso dever é nos envolver nos mínimos detalhes de sua vida se vemos que não está fazendo as coisas do jeito certo. – falou o loiro. – O que fizermos com Takumi é coisa nossa também, portanto, te peço que não me conselhos absurdos sobre como criá-los.

- Desculpa... – se desculpou.

- Seu irmão também não está bem. Ou você acha normal que de um dia para o outro ignore sua melhor amiga e feche a porta na cara dela?

- Ele fez isso com Karu-chan? – perguntou Kotaro com indignação.

- E acha normal que de um dia para o outro comece a vagar por ai no estilo de seu primo Seiyuro, como se fosse um conquistador? – continuou dizendo Yamato.

- O quê? Tk está saindo com outras garotas?... Mas... Se ele detesta garotas que não se comportam como Karu-chan. – se surpreendeu ainda mais.

Kotaro se levantou alarmado.

- Que merda! – soltou. – Todo esse tempo trancado para que as coisas entre esses dois se resolvesse e o idiota do meu irmão se comporta assim com ela.

- Você está chamando seu irmão de idiota? – perguntou Yamato com estranheza.

Kotaro já estava em seu mundo, alheio a pergunta de seu pai. Falava em voz alta, mas para si mesmo.

- É um estúpido! – afirmou Kotty. - ... Foi só um beijo e eu deixei bem claro naquela noite mesmo. Lhe disse que eles estavam predestinados e que Karu-chan estava apenas confusa! Eu pedi perdão antes de ir embora! Lhes dei tempo! Não voltei a aparecer, nem sequer pedi desculpas para Hikaru, mas o safado começa a sair com outras garotas e deixa a que ama em total tristeza... Droga, papai, você deveria falar com ele e lhe dizer que pare de fazer besteiras!

E Yamato ficou com a boca aberta por um tempo e depois digeriu toda a informação recém-confessada por seu menino. Nunca tinha o ouvido falar dessa maneira e acabou não sabendo o que dizer de imediato.

Kotty não se sentou, começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro, rodeando o banco como se fosse um maníaco.

- Kotaro, você beijou a filha do Taichi? – por fim perguntou seu pai.

Os olhos de seu filho do meio brilharam um segundo, logo o mesmo olhar avermelhado se afligiu, como se houvesse caído em si que havia contado tudo para seu pai.

- Eu... É que... Merda!

- E desde quando você fala coisas como 'droga' e 'merda' com tanta facilidade?

- Não dê atenção a isso, estou nervoso.

- Resumindo, você beijou a filha de Taichi.

- Sim... Quer dizer... Ela me beijou. – se desculpou

- Você a beijou, não foi apenas ela que te beijou. É covardia colocar a culpa na garota. – deu uma bronca.

- Não esperava, de verdade. – Kotaro se sentou no banco e cobriu o rosto. – Saeko tinha acabado de morrer, papai... E na Véspera de Natal a única coisa em que eu pensava era na família... Mas Karu chegou, disse que gostava de mim e me beijou... E eu não pude recriminá-la... Não estava esperando por isso... Mas também não é como se eu fosse capaz de fazer isso com uma menina nessa situação... Porque é uma menina!... E então... Então Takumi... Por que ele teve que ver isso?

Novamente Kotaro sentiu os olhos úmidos. Às vezes se odiava por ser tão ridiculamente sensível.

Yamato respirou fundo e profundamente.

- Tentei consertar as coisas. Fui ao quarto de Tk, disse que sentia muito... Não correspondi à declaração de Karu e a última vez que vi meu irmão, quando fomos ao templo no Ano Novo, virava a cara para mim antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa. – continuou falando sem parar. – Tk e Karu são crianças praticamente, pai... Karu não sabe o que quer e Takumi gosta dela... Por isso me afastei, devia o luto a minha estrelinha Saeko, fui ao seu funeral, mas depois... Simplesmente não pude continuar indo ao hospital cuidar de alguém mais. Para quê? Fui colocado na área dos pacientes terminais, não quero ver as pessoas morrendo... E a universidade... Não pude me concentrar nas aulas... Me perdoe.

Seu pai não lhe disse nada. Novamente deixou cair a mão nos cabelos ruivos.

- Kotty, você entende que está numa depressão profunda, não é? – foi o que lhe disse.

O rapaz assentiu.

- Logo vai passar. – comentou.

- Iremos ver Toshiro. – disse o adulto.

- Não vou fazer terapia com meu próprio primo. – negou Kotaro. – Te disse que logo irá passar. Sou mais forte que esta situação.

- Eu sei que você é forte. Mas seu estado de ânimo é outra coisa... E não, você não irá fazer terapia com seu primo. Ele irá recomendar um bom terapeuta para você.

- Essa ideia não me agrada.

- Nem a mim, mas é o que você necessita... – Yamato apertou seu filho em outro abraço breve. – quando chegarmos ao seu apartamento, sua mãe já vai estar com sua mala arrumada. Por enquanto você ficará em casa.

- Não, nem pensar! Não sou um bebê!

- Te levarei a força. Você não está em condições de viver sozinho. – declarou.

- Não estou pensando em me suicidar, papai.

- Não se trata disso.

- Além do mais... Takumi não vai gostar disso.

- Não seja infantil. Você mesmo disse que adora seu irmão. – argumentou Yamato.

- O adoro! Mas acho que é melhor não nos vermos por enquanto.

- Takumi também te adora e, pelo visto, vocês dois tem muito que conversar. – comentou Yamato com uma calma sinistra muito estranha.

- Beijei a garota que meu irmão gosta, pai! Não entende?!... Não, o que você vai entender. De jeito nenhum! Tio Takeru e você jamais brigaram pelo amor de uma garota, mas imagina, e se você beijasse tia Hikari e tio Takeru visse? E se o tio tivesse beijado a mamãe na sua frente? – se alarmou o rapaz.

O ex-astronauta ficou com o estomago embrulhado.

- Não diga bobeiras. – negou.

- Eu não penso em brigar com meu irmão por uma mulher, pai. Não mesmo! Além do mais, Hikaru é uma menina! Eu praticamente fui quase uma babá para ela.

- Mas parece que você gosta dela. – arriscou Yamato.

- Isso é o de menos!

E Yamato bateu sua mão na testa.

- Então você gosta da filha de Taichi. – gemeu.

Kotaro Ishida ruborizou-se. Colocou o capuz de sua jaqueta, arruinando seu penteado recém-estreado.

- Não sei se eu gosto dela, geralmente me comovem todas as garotas que se declaram para mim.

- Pois é melhor que vá pensando no que realmente sente porque isso muda toda essa situação. – acrescentou o loiro.

- Não muda nada. Já te disse que eu não vou tirar a garota do meu irmão.

- A filha de Taichi não é um objeto que seja de seu irmão. Ela tem seus próprios sentimentos, os quais, pelo visto, não foram valorizados nem por você nem por Takumi.

- Não vou com você e com a mamãe... – disse com teimosia o ruivo.

- Então meus dois filhos estão brigando pelo amor de uma Yagami... Por que não me estranha? – Yamato se levantou e começou a caminhar em direção ao apartamento de Kotaro.

- Você me ouviu? Não vou para sua casa! E não importa se você trancou a minha matricula. Amanhã irei à universidade e irei arrumar tudo isso com o reitor! – advertiu Kotaro.

- Minha filha caiu nas mãos de um Yagami, meu irmão se casou com uma Yagami, meu sobrinho fez o mesmo, o melhor amigo da minha esposa é um Yagami, que para o cúmulo também é meu melhor amigo... E, agora, meus dois únicos rapazes brigam por outra Yagami. O que está acontecendo com o mundo? – continuou com suas indagações, enquanto Kotaro o seguia bufando.

- Você disse que iria diariamente à minha casa para se assegurar de que eu estivesse bem e agora está me ameaçando como se eu tivesse dez anos e, ainda por cima, me obriga a ir para SUA casa!

- Calado! – ordenou o progenitor antes de entrar ao apartamento. Faça o que quiser. Mas tenha plena consciência de que irá partir o coração da sua mãe.

E quando a porta se abriu e Kotaro vislumbrou sua mãe com o rosto inchado e as mãos cansadas de tanto limpar seu desastre se comoveu tanto que a primeira coisa que fez foi beijar Sora e colocar no ombro a mochila que esta havia arrumado com tanta preocupação.

**CONTINUA...**

**NEET: **"**N**ot currently engaged in **E**mployment, **E**ducation or **T**raining" (Atualmente sem emprego, educação ou treinamento)


End file.
